Black Dragon of Remnant
by tjmrocks19
Summary: So... I'm dead. Or at least I was dead, now I'm alive and well in RWBY as one of the rarest kinds of faunus in existence. Oh, what's this? Magic? Oh and look at that, a bitch of a witch throwing a fit just got on my shit list. Time for the black dragon to go to work.


Hell Trailer

Hell is paved with good intentions.

There are a lot of things in life I hate. Being woken up in the middle of sleeping, the cold, dying, etc. But right now, what I hate the most is the bastard that's currently whipping me.

"Get up you gods damned animal! I'm not done with you yet!" I let out a growl and rise to my feet. When you get reborn into a second life there are several things you expect to happe-

"GAH!" I feel my legs shake and threaten to give in when the whip hits my back again, but I don't fall again. I can't fall again. Once again, my world devolves into nothing but pain. I don't know how long I was there; I never do until I'm out, it feels like it never ends; but it always does eventually. For now.

"Impressive beast, you lasted much longer than the last time." I didn't pay the voice much mind, I was too busy focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. "You can even walk still." I send a minor glare behind me before stepping out into the snow of Atlas. By the brothers, I hate the cold. I take a breath of cold air and let my inner fire flare a bit to counter the cold.

Christ, what was I talking about again? Right. When you're reborn into another world, there are several things you expect to happen. Being born as one of the rarest kinds of faunus on Remnant and a slave in all but name? Yeah, that's not something anyone expects. 12 years I've been living this kind of life from the minute I was born.

I didn't even get a chance to meet my new mother. She died during labor, supposedly she was the one I got my traits from, and my father… I don't know actually, never met him. Apparently, my mother was brought here when she was pregnant with me, so it's unlikely he even knows I exist. You'd think being reborn into the world of RWBY would be a bit happier, but I suppose a lot of people kind of just ignore the darker parts of the story. I spit out a wad of blood and continue trekking through the snow.

I already feel my back healing, my scales growing back thicker than they were before. Thank the gods for magically powered regeneration. That's right magic. I don't know why I was born with it, or how I even have it for that matter, but I'm fairly certain I would have died a hundred times over without it. I've already fashioned several spells of my own design, my passive regeneration being one of them, and even fulfilled few fantasies of mine, my fire being the other.

Still, even with my regeneration, some of my new injuries will scar, mostly the middle of my back where the fewest scales are. I'm a dragon faunus, a hell dragon to be exact. I have black scales along the side of my face, my sides, and the back of my forearms, they really stand out against my light tone of skin. Two horns come out of my hair going backwards, and slits for pupils whenever I get angry/excited. I'm already tall despite only being 12 and working in the mines do wonders for raw strength. Add in my magic and, well, let's just say that if we weren't knee-deep in Grimm territory, I'd have staged a solo revolt by now.

"Fuck it's cold." I can't help but curse. Not having a shirt or shoes probably isn't helping. Normally my mane of black hair and internal flame, that is also magic now that I think about it, would be enough to keep me warm, but the sun had just set, and a blizzard had rolled on through. I let out a bit of hell fire, flames that are scarlet red, the same shade of red as my eyes oddly enough, and the air warms around me for just long enough for my body to stop shivering. I hate using magic like this, but I have no choice.

By the time I make it home, if this run-down church can even be called a home, my wounds have healed for the most part and I still haven't gotten frost bite… I think. I'm going to be heating a bath anyway so I can check then. I stoke my magic, and my body begins to steam with the amount of heat coming off it. I feel my skin and scales itch as my healing increases to an even higher rate as I dump snow on me. I can't let them see all the blood on me after all.

Once I'm dry and blood free, I step inside the building, a wave of slightly warm air hits me. I quickly close the door behind me to save what precious little heat we have when a couple of tiny blurs hit me.

"Big brother!" I can't help the smile that comes onto my face when I hear that.

"Hey you little brats, have you all been behaving while I've been gone?" I ask as I scoop them all up into my arms. I laugh at the chorus of squeals from the action. Any lingering pain I felt had disappeared. My magic had died down enough so that I could be touched again, only coming off as slightly warmer than I should be.

I set the little ones down with a smile and went into the back of the church. I had managed to build a fireplace in this shitty place, and I couldn't help but frown at the dying embers. Still, it lasted long enough to still provide warmth. All it needed was a little encouraging.

One minute later and a warm fire had replaced the dying embers in the fireplace. I watched as a warm orange glow replaced flickers of red. Satisfied, I returned my attention to the children around me. I ruffled Reid's red hair, his fox tail wagging happily behind him as he warmed himself up by the fire. I spotted a pair of white cat ears as little Shiro steadily approached her not-so-secret crush Reid, poor little thing has always been shy. Two pairs of black bunny ears whipped past me, Kuro and Noire giggling as the two girls chased each other. Argus calmly walked after the two, his grey wolf tail wagging lazily behind him.

"Gwyn." I glance behind me when I hear my name.

"Bui." I greeted the second eldest, though only by a few months, and therefore the second in command of the orphanage. His mop of golden hair barely hid the folded cat ears on top of his head. My brother in all but blood. "How were they today?" I asked as I returned my attention to the other children.

"They were fine. Noisy and still far too energetic, but fine all the same." Was all he got out before yawning. I could practically feel him boring holes into my back as he counted the scars. "You have three new marks…"

I sighed when I heard that. "Less than I thought I'd have." I admitted as I rolled my shoulders forward.

"Was it one of us or you that got in trouble?"

"…It was Kuro this time." I finally said. "You know she always gets underfoot without meaning to, she's just too fast."

"I know she is, but still…" I can practically feel Bui's anger coming off him.

"It's fine Bui, I can take it, but Kuro and the others… they can't. I can at least recover within an hour." I sighed as I felt an all too familiar cold pit form in my stomach. "They deserve better Bui. I… they're children. We may have had to grow up, but them… let them keep playing their part for just a little longer, it's not a part they'll get to play forever." I smiled at that last bit. That meta reference for the win.

"…You're right." Bui agreed after a moment of silence between us. "It doesn't mean I have to like it." I couldn't keep the laugh down at that. Eventually we fell into a comfortable silence, watching the other children play.

"I'm going to get us out of here." I said. Bui looked at me like I just grew another head, but I ignored him. "You all deserve a better life than this and staying here… it's a death sentence." If it weren't for the fact that we were in the middle of Grimm infested territory, I would have staged of revolt long ago. I'm strong, but not strong enough to face endless hordes of Grimm. Now though… I've saved up enough Lien to get us to Vale and I'm strong enough to keep us alive. I just wish we had aura.

"…Gwyn, I don't know if I've said this before, but you're insane." Bui said. I chuckled at that before returning to the somber mood I had set up.

"I mean it Bui. I'm getting us out of here. Even if it kills me, I'm getting us ou-" the start of my inspirational speech was cut off by a large yawn.

"Get some sleep big brother, you've had a long day." I couldn't stop my eyes from closing. "We'll still be here when you wake up."

* * *

I opened one eye when I heard the growling before immediately closing it in annoyance. "By the brothers…" I stood to my full height, my cloak just barely reaching my bare feet. Now 17-years-old, I stood at 6 foot 5 and had a build that made people want to do push-ups just by looking at me, something I actually heard someone say onece, I stood at eye level with the beowolf in front of me.

"What's a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here?" I grumble out. I reach behind me under my cloak and pull out the King of Clubs, a hand cannon modeled after the ace of spades. I watch as several more Beowolves filter out of the woods, coming to a total of about 42 total, including three alphas. All in all? A light warm-up at best. Any other day I would have been fine with ccurb stomping a group of Grimm like this. But today, well, not today. Besides… "I was having such a nice dream too."

In a split second I raised King and pulled the trigger, blowing off the head of the first beowolf I saw. The clearing I was in sprung into commotion with a literal bang. I leaped over the falling beowolf corpse shooting a hole in two more in the process. I crush the fourth dead beowolf under a flaming foot as I land. "That's four." I spin and grab one beowolf that got a little too close by the neck. I don't even look as I pull the trigger 3 more times, three bodies dropping to the ground.

"RRRRRAAAAAGH!" I slam my captive beowolf into another, using it as a weapon. I feel my ears twitch from noise behind me and spin. I take in a large breath of air and expel the flame within me. Scarlet flames consume at least a dozen beowolves that had tried to sneak up on me, one of them an alpha. I click my tongue in annoyance. "So much for not setting the forest on fire."

I blink when the weight in my right hand vanishes. I look to see the last of my captive beowolf dissipate from a broken neck. Damn, I thought I had a lock on my strength. I feel several claws try to rake me through my cloak, but the article of clothing proves to be as strong as ever.

"Well, since there's already a fire… hell dragon…" Flames erupt from my hands and rapidly expand as I swing my right arm. "cataclysm fist!" My arm goes right through the beowolf and hits the ground. Scarlet flames crash through the ground as everything in the general direction becomes totally and utterly fucked.

The lush forest that was in front of me is no more, replaced by a barren, flaming wasteland for about a hundred yards. "By the brothers I'm not good at holding back." I glance behind me and frown at the number of remaining beowolves. Looks like that last attack took out the remaining alphas. Sighing, I shot 6 more times and the remaining Grimm dropped. I sighed. "So much for a warm-up."

I reached back to put away King when I felt the ground shake. I glance to my right and "Holy shit that is a big beringal!" I quickly point King at it only to hear a clicking sound. I blink once. Twice. "Well…" I put away my gun, "Looks like I might be getting a workout in after all." The beringal, one that's twice my size by the way, roars and charges at me. I stand and block the blow with an arm, the thing actually managing to make my arm bend, and my knees buckle slightly.

Despite my sour mood, I couldn't help the small grin that creeped onto my face. My blood was boiling. This is easily one of the strongest Grimm I have ever faced aside from the goliaths. And my instincts and a dragon faunus are raring to go. "GAHAHAHA! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I can wipe the grin off my face as I punch the beringal, sending it skidding back about a foot. Damn thing barely looks fazed by it "Oh, hello fist." I'm sent flying back as the beringal returns the favor and I feel several trees break as I hit them. I eventually come to a stop on my back, a little stunned.

"Well, that's a thing." I sit up and ping my aura before letting out a low whistle. Bastard actually managed to bring me down by about a good 10% with that. I looked back at the beringal and saw the thing barreling towards me. My eyes narrowed into slits and my sharper teeth were on full display. Challenge accepted.

I felt the ground underneath me give when I shot towards the Grimm, my battle junkie side on full display. "GAHAHAHAHA! BRING IT YOU OVERGROWN MONKEY!" I rear back my fist as the Grimm brings back its own.

The ground cracks under the force of our fists meeting each other head on. I can practically feel my aura disappearing from the hit. Still, one side of this clash is outclassed. "OORYAH!" And it's not me. I push through the punch and come out on top on the clash, sending the beringal stumbling back. I had to repress some mad laughter when I realized that, yes, a being with bone plates for a face can have a surprised look.

I continued the assault, the beringal returning my blows after a few moments. I feel chunks of my aura leaving me with every slow and powerful hit. But I'm wearing this thing down much faster. I'm focusing my hits onto specific spots on the Grimm. The sternum, spareribs, sides of the knees. Soulless they may be, but they're capable of reacting to pain all the same. I slam my blazing right hand, when did I start using my magic again, taking out its leg and bringing it to its knees as it roared in pain.

I uppercut the creature mid roar, causing its mouth to clamp shut. A hit to the temple, the throat, and where I think the kidneys should be. Finally, I manage to hit it hard enough to send it flying. I call on my fire once more, heat rising in my throat. "Hell dragon…" I rear back. "ROAR!" A torrent of scarlet flame shoots towards the beringal, ultimately consuming it. Nothing but ash remains.

Steam escapes my mouth as I catch my breath. I went way overboard with that one. I really do have a hard time holding back. Still, it felt good to let loose like that, it's hard to do now a days. Satisfied, I walk over to the tree that has my bag on it and lean against it to resume my nap.

***WOAH-OH-OH-OH!***

And that's my scroll going off. I reach into my and turn off the timer and sigh. No more procrastinating.

I felt dry leaves crack under my bare feet as I approached my destination. I was about 4 days away from Vale right now. I could have gotten here sooner with my bike… but it never felt right not coming here on foot. Even after all these years I still won't wear shoes.

My aura had long since regenerated thanks to my magic, along with any injuries that I might not have noticed. I come to a halt at the small mound of melted rocks in front of me. I brush off the leaves and twigs, clean off the dirt as best I can, my cheerier mood from before gone as I visited him. I sat down in front of the makeshift grave, my bag right in front of me.

"He-" I choked. I clench my jaw and close my eyes, not allowing myself to cry. After what feels like forever, I open my eyes when the tears stop trying to fall. "Hey, little brother, hey…" I take another breath of air. "Bui." I take out small bottle of rum, something Bui managed to get a hold of once, I don't know how, and immediately fell in love with it. I pour two cups, placing one on top of the grave. I hold my cup up. "Happy birthday."

**A/N**

***Starts sweating bullets at the sight of pitch forks and torches.***

**Um… surprise? I swear, I'm not going to add anymore more stories to my account, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone! I literally couldn't get up for anything else today, hell I forgot to eat when I was writing this! I literally sat down and wrote it in less than 9 hours! I never do that shit! NEVER! Plus, I already have a plan for this. Mostly. I have part of a plan.**

…

…

…

**I have 12% of a plan. Anyway, my next chapter for Danmachi is coming along nicely and ADIR is still being a bitch, in fact it's why I thought of this, well, that and my ADD. Either way, this is the first chapter of Remnant's Black Dragon and I hope you all enjoyed it! TJ out!**


End file.
